Runaways
by forgetablelove
Summary: SSHG. In 100 word drabble format. Hermione and Severus are caught together in a world that hates Severus and wants him dead... He won't leave without her, and soon Hermione is forced to runaway in order to save him.
1. Part 1

She glared at him. "You shouldn't be here."

"Hermione," he said softly, walking towards her.

She backed away, her eyes never leaving his.

He kept coming forward, she didn't move, her body stiffening at his close proximity. He stopped directly in front of her and reached out. Gently he cupped her face with his hand. She closed her eyes instinctively and leaned against his hand.

"You shouldn't be here, Severus," she repeated though unconvincingly.

"There's something you need to hear."

Opening her eyes, she looked at him. "That doesn't mean you should be here. Don't start something you can't finish."


	2. Part 2

"What if I want to finish it, Hermione?" His piercing eyes held hers captive in a moment of silence.

"I didn't if you wanted to; I said you couldn't. There's a difference," she whispered in a soft voice.

"Not to me," Severus leaned down and stopped where his lips was a mere inch from hers. She could feel is hot breath on her face, she closed her eyes again to relish in the nearness. She leaned forward, making him back up so that their lips didn't touch. Part of her wished he wouldn't stand so close. "Love, don't you—"


	3. Part 3

She cut him off, pulling away abruptly. "We can't do this. We can't—" The tears that were building in her eyes choked her for a moment. "You can't be there. We can't together."

"We are together." He didn't allow her to respond, and closed the small gap between them. The kiss was passionate, and long, neither one of them wanting to break it. Severus pulled away reluctantly and looked in her eyes. "Run away with me."

Hermione felt at a loss for words. She could tell he meant that, and it scared her that she wanted to say yes.


	4. Part 4

"I can't run away with you, Severus," Hermione whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked in a voice that was both confused and amused.

"I have duties. Obligations. Friends. I have a life here, I can't just up and leave it."

"Even to be with me?" he prompted.

"Even to be with you."

Silence fell between them. Hermione felt as if her heart was breaking bit by bit as the impact of her answer began to show on his face.

"I'm confused," he admitted. "How can your friends be obligations?"

"I didn't say that! Don't twist my words!"


	5. Part 5

Anger that the question had caused disappeared as quickly as it begin. "I'm sorry, Severus."

He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, a sexless kiss. "I know. I'm not surprised though."

It was Hermione's turn to be confused. "What?"

"I'm not surprised you won't run away—"

"It's not that I won't, it's that I can't." She sighed.

"No, Hermione. You won't. You won't follow your heart. You won't be with me. It's not that we shouldn't; it's that you won't."

Hermione stared at him in both shock and hurt. "I love you..."

"Then run away with me."


	6. Part 6

A strange laughed erupted from Hermione's mouth, making Severus step back. It was so uncalled for that even she was surprised. She covered her mouth and looked at him in silence. She dropped her hand when she had gained control and said, "I can't."

"Like I said..." His dark eyes bore into her and she felt herself squirm under the intensity. "Can we have one night then?"

"One night?" She felt lust building within her.

Severus pulled her close again and she leaned into him, wanting him, craving him. "One night," he confirmed as his mouth descended upon hers passionately.


	7. Part 7

Hermione didn't have the strength to pull away, to deny herself. She hungrily kissed him in return, opening her mouth. His tongue danced with hers in a seductive but slow swirling. Hermione moaned softly into his mouth, making him pull back to smirk at her with satisfaction.

"I'll take that as a yes," he whispered before lifting her to him and carrying her to her bed wordlessly.

Hermione bit her lip and stared up at Severus with a little embarrassment mixed with a great deal of anticipation and lust. "One night..." she reiterated before she pulled him down to her.


	8. Part 8

His body covered hers completely.

He kissed her as his hands roamed around her body, removing her clothes without protest. She slid her hands under his robe and removed it deftly, barely breaking the connection of their mouths herself. She allowed her hands skim over his back and feel the heat of his skin before she moved lower.

He kissed down her neck, towards her now uncovered breasts; she arced against him as she breathed hard waiting for his touch. She craved his touch. She felt him against her thigh, hard and wanting. She knew her own body was ready.


	9. Part 9

It was over before it really got started. The gasp filled the room before Hermione could push Severus off. Her roommate looked stunned from the doorway, but she had her wand ready.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny screamed even though it was quite obvious.

Hermione pushed Severus off her, though he was unwilling, and wrapped herself in a blanket. "Ginny, calm down."

"Calm down?!" The screech alerted the others something was wrong and the footsteps running towards the bedroom echoed loudly.

"Damn it, Ginny." Hermione cursed. "Leave," she whispered through the side of her mouth to her lover.


	10. Part 10

"No." Severus didn't bother to say his denial softly.

"Severus, leave," Hermione repeated, trying to convey how serious she was without words.

"Hermione, I'm not leaving."

"Damn you're stubborn," she muttered.

The other occupants of the house immediately assembled behind Ginny and looked as angry and shocked as Ginny did to see Hermione in a blanket next to a nude Snape.

"Now will you leave?" Hermione whispered nodding her head pointedly towards the doorway.

Hermione sighed with frustration when Severus actually smiled. "No," he repeated, as if he was merely taking on a challenge not signing his own death warrant.


	11. Part 11

It seemed like, unlike Ginny, the rest of the uninvited guests need a moment to form their reactions, and then the room erupted.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry's voice asked.

"Someone hold him down!" Fred yelled.

"Who cares if someone holds him down, just fire!" was George's reply.

"He must have hurt her!" Ron said accusatory.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Lupin's half-calm voice shot through the outrage.

"Professor Lupin, thank you," Hermione rushed forward. "It's not what it looks like--"

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron accused, angry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not--"


	12. Part 12

Severus cut her off, "Fraternizing? Is that what you call it, Weasley?"

His voice was calm, amused. Hermione could have strangled him.

The second his mocking had left his mouth and room erupted again.

"How dare you?"

"You arrogant git!"

"Hold him down!"

"Be quiet," Lupin said calmly.

Scanning the group behind Ginny, she noticed Lupin was the only adult there. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all had a comical expression of outrage on their faces while Lupin had a more controlled expression -- it seemed deadly to Hermione.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Lupin stared at her -- not Severus.


	13. Part 13

"Professor Lupin, I saw them!" Ginny spoke up without letting Hermione begin to try to explain.

Lupin sighed. "Saw what, Ginny?"

"Them -- in bed -- together!" She seemed unable to form the words into a coherent sentence in her anger.

"Doing what exactly?" Lupin asked calmly only glancing at Ginny momentarily before turning back to Hermione.

Ginny looked uncomfortable. "Well, you know..." She stumbled over her words still; this time her anger had ebbed and she seemed more embarrassed than anything.

"I was raping her," Severus lied, making Hermione swing and glare at him in fury as the room erupted again.


	14. Part 14

Hermione couldn't hear the voices, accusations, and threats that were being thrown around her, she only saw Severus. "What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded, only vaguely aware of the silence her words caused.

He shrugged, "I said the truth."

"The truth? You didn't rape me."

"I said I was, in as in the process of..."

"You git! You arrogant bastard!"

She swung around to their shocked audience. "Kill him. What do I care?" She was surprised when the words left her mouth; they clearly conveyed how hurt she was.

"Great. Now move Lupin!" It was Fred's voice.


	15. Part 15

Hermione noticed, for the first time, that Lupin was blocking everyone else's entrance into the room. With magic, no less. Ginny was even being blocked by the force field. She understood why Severus was still alive -- they couldn't get to him.

"Ignore them," Lupin demanded, his anger evident in his eyes, but his voice controlled. "I need to know what happened. What is happening. I need to know, damn it!"

"I'm not your ward," she finally shot back.

He glared at her in awe. "What?"

She sighed heavily. "I'm not your ward. I don't have to explain myself to you."


	16. Part 16

"Like hell you don't!" Lupin said in outrage. "This man--" he gestured angrily to Severus. "--is a murderer! He's dangerous! He just admitted to raping you! Explain or I'll let them in."

It was an obvious threat. "I said: kill him. I don't care! And he didn't rape me even if he's a murderer... He's not a rapist." She was grinding her teeth, not sure why she was still defending him.

Lupin sighed angrily. "What is your problem?"

Hermione stared at Lupin in silence defiance.

"Her problem is me," Severus said from behind her. She didn't turn around.


	17. Part 17

"What the hell is going on? Should I offer you up to the crowd--" Lupin pointed behind himself. "--or should I save your hind and let the wizard's courts kill you later."

Severus shrugged, "Either way I die."

"LEAVE!" Hermione suddenly screamed, turning towards him. "Leave. You'll be killed. You might as well be committing suicide if you stay. Leave!"

His eyes contacted with hers, holding her captive as he said, "Not without you."

"Oh god," she muttered, looking at him. "Go."

Severus grabbed her arm, pulling to him. Lupin yelled his incantation, but they were already gone.


	18. Part 18

"Hermione!" The name echoed loudly.

"Damn it!" Lupin muttered, turning toward the group slowly. "They're gone."

The force field vanished.

"What the hell are you playing at?" George accused angrily.

"Excuse me?" Lupin asked suspiciously.

"You let him go!"

"You can't Apparate in this house!"

"Then where'd they go?"

"I don't know. But I sure as hell wasn't trying to help him."

"You were helping him stay alive," Ron excused with bitter resentment.

"No! I was helping you all not go to Azkaban for murder!" Lupin defended himself.

The room fell silent.

"Where did they go?" Ginny whispered their thoughts.


	19. Part 19

There was pressure trying to crush her from all sides and preventing her from breathing in pitch black darkness.

Just as soon as the feeling started, it passed. When the pressure released her body from its unexpected grip, darkness still surrounded her. She was vaguely aware of Severus' hold on her until he pulled her closer to him roughly. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned on him, breathing in his scent.

She was confused and had no idea where she was or why she wasn't back in her bedroom, but his embrace was too warm to resist.


	20. Part 20

Hermione pushed away from Severus abruptly. She tried to fish in her robes for her want, but only touched the blanket that had thankfully stayed wrapped around her body. Sighing, she looked up in the dark at where she knew he was. "What the hell is going on?"

With a blinding flash, a tip of a wand lit to cast her surroundings in a faint glow. Severus was standing about a foot away from, the distance created by her sudden withdrawal from his arms, and looking down at her silently with a somber expression.

"What the hell is going on?"


	21. Part 21

Severus sighed. Looking around her, Hermione noticed that she was in the hall coat closet just below her bedroom. "We are still in Number 12 Grimmauld Place?" Her words were a whispered hiss.

He shrugged. "A little known loophole."

"Severus!"

"Hermione, calm down. There's nothing wrong here. No one will guess until it's too late and by then I'll be long gone."

Her eyebrows rose as she questioned him, "You'll be long gone?"

"I'm not stupid enough to stick around," he scoffed looking offended.

"I'm not going with you?" She hadn't wanted to actually ask the question.

"No, you're not."


	22. Part 22

Hermione couldn't disguise the hurt that his words inflicted. "Then why the hell did you bring me down here?"

"To say goodbye." His eyes were sincere as he looked her with affection.

The word twisted at her heart; she didn't want to think about that. "We aren't saying goodbye."

"You said no to running away with me."

Hermione bit her lip as tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn't let him go. Not without her by his side. "I'll go."

She had whispered the words without looking at him. His fingers gently lifted her chin and his eyes met hers.


	23. Part 23

"You said no. I'm not going to even ask you to join me." She knew he was testing her, trying to make her agree with more conviction than she had.

"You're not asking; I'm running away with you. Wherever you go, I'll follow." She looked at him directly in the eye without her stance wavering.

"I'm not--"

"You're not. I am. I'm going. I want to go," she assured him. "The thought of being without you is just too hard." Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him. His body was rigid in her arms.


	24. Part 24

"Hermione..." His voice sounded pained as he stood stiff in the circle of her arms.

"Severus, please, take me with you."

It was as if the genuine emotion in her voice was all he needed to believe her request. He slid his arms around her and pulled her closer, and his face buried itself in her hair.

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes leak through the corners of her eyes. The thought of loosing him scared her. No, it terrified her. She tightened her arms around him instinctively as the thought passed through her mind.

"We'll run away together."


	25. Part 25

Despite Hermione's relief that Severus wasn't abandoning her, she felt terrified of leaving.

Severus had shown how intelligent he was by find the loophole in the anti-Apparating charm. She searched his eyes, his familiar fathomless onyx eyes, for anything that might resemble deception. The only thing she saw was love, and perhaps fear.

There were no compromises.

He wasn't trying to manipulate her into joining him. The fear in his eyes might be from the fact she refused to allow him to go alone.

She closed her eyes to take in the emotions that were running through her.

No compromises.


	26. Part 26

"Hermione, listen to me." Severus's voice was even, almost calm.

She didn't respond; she merely paid close attention to his words.

"If you're coming with me, then you have to listen to what I tell you. You have to do what I tell you to do. I'm not going to risk your safety, but you have to promise to listen to me."

She nodded, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Promise."

"I promise," she whispered feeling as though she had just made the wrong decision even with her heart pleading with her to go with him.

"Now we are runaways."


	27. Part 27

Their new title hung between them in the silence for a moment. Hermione felt her head begin to hurt with the stress and her inability to truly comprehend what she had just agreed to.

She had just said she was willing to leave her home, her friends, her family. Just for him.

It scared her that she knew she would never take back her promise or her agreement. She loved him. She never wanted to be without him now that she had him.

She pulled away from him reluctantly and he just stared down in her eyes.

"Ready to go?"


	28. Part 28

Her resolve was unstable but she near in a deep breath, and nodded her head weakly. "I'm ready."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Without letting her go, he poked his head out the door. He pushed the door open and both of them crept out of the closet as cautiously as they could. Their footsteps didn't make a sound on the floor as they exited the house.

Once they were outside, Hermione sighed with relief. They were one step closer to freedom now, but it promised to be a long night ahead.

"Where are we going?"

"Spinner's End."


	29. Part 29

Hermione and Severus Apparated to just outside the front door to his house.

The street his house was on with was like the house itself: old and creepy. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had more than just the robes they had summoned before coming. She waited for Severus to enter the home and beckon her to follow him with a wave of his hand before entering for the first time.

The room reminded her of him. It was cold, and sparsely furnished, yet it had a dark comfort to it, drawing her inside with the dark legacies.


	30. Part 30

Severus didn't talk at first; he left her, uncomfortable, in the living room to go upstairs. Hermione took the moments alone to look around the room. There were no pictures on the walls, but there were vials and potion ingredients everywhere. Scattered throughout the few surfaces of the room, books were piled on top of each other.

She had never imagined his home would like this. It made her sad to know he lived like this. She wished she could make it more like a home instead of a workspace.

He came back downstairs carrying more books. "Now we start."


	31. Part 31

"We start what exactly?"

"We can't stay here."

"I know that. This is the first place they will look. Goodness knows they will look for me… and you."

"Despite the fact you are of age, Lupin will be here soon."

"If not him, then Harry and Ron."

"We won't be here though."

"Where will we be?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Severus, what aren't you tell me?"

"I'm a hated man, Hermione."

"Sure you are…"

"No, Hermione. I am a hunted man. There are many people who still want me dead."

"That's ridiculous! You're a hero!"

"People still want me dead."


	32. Part 32

Hermione looked at Severus deeply. She fought the urge to hold him, to try to comfort him. The haunted and pained look in his eyes nearly killed her. It wasn't right that he was forced to live as a pariah.

"What wants you dead, Severus?"

"Many people. Old Death Eaters, people who can't forgive me for killing Dumbledore--"

"Dumbledore told you to! He wouldn't allow you to break the Unbreakable Vow!"

"I would have… if he had allowed me. Death would have been a blessing compared to living with this…"

He trailed off, unable to really finish his thought.


	33. Part 33

"Who are you running from Severus? Who are we running from?"

"Lupin--"

"Don't lie to me. Not now, please. You were running long before tonight when Lupin caught you with me."

"Hermione, you can go back tonight still. Explain I seduced you and kidnapped you. They wouldn't blame you as long as you come back tonight."

"No."

"Hermione be reasonable."

"I am. I'm here because I want to be. I'm staying with you."

"It's dangerous with me."

"Everything is dangerous, Severus."

"I'm dangerous."

"No you're not."

"Hermione…"

"Severus, I'm staying. Now tell me: who is trying to kill you?"


	34. Part 34

Severus looked at her intently for a moment in silence, making her feel like he was trying to actually decide what to do. With a heavy sigh, he said, "Rigel Altair."

"Who?"

He sat down in the nearest chair and began flipping through a book, ignoring her inquiry.

"Who is Rigel Altair?" Hermione persisted impatiently.

"A Death Eater."

"I've never even heard of him."

Severus laughed darkly. "That doesn't make him any less lethal."

"Severus, who is he really?"

"Someone who is too smart to be imprisoned, too stupid to be killed, and does not have the quality of mercy."


	35. Part 35

Hermione sighed, the name weighing on her mind, and dropped down on the floor in front the chair he was sitting in, resting her forehead on his leg. He continued to flip through the book and didn't acknowledge her.

"Severus, why does Rigel Altair want to murder you?" she whispered, not looking up.

"Why does anyone want to murder me?"

She sat up and glared at him. "Don't talk in circles!"

He sighed and reached out to gently touch her cheek. "He thinks I was the downfall of the Dark Lord for my divided loyalties."

"But Harry was."

"He's insane."


	36. Part 36

"Well obviously."

Severus held the book he had been looking through out to her.

She took the book gently; it was old and heavy and open to a potion.

Confused, she looked up at him. "What is this for?"

"We have to cloak ourselves somehow. He won't be fooled by in invisibility cloak, potion, or spell. This is the best way. Our only way. Unless you want to go back now."

She glared at him. "I'm not leaving you." She glanced down at the page again then back up at the man. "This potion is illegal."

"Is that a problem?"


	37. part 37

"Of course it's not a problem," Hermione snapped. Then she sighed heavily. "Is this the only way?"

"Do you know any other?" Severus challenged, eyebrows raised in question.

"No," she admitted, glancing back down at the page. "All right."

"All right what?" Severus' voice was think with expectance; his face showing his interest in her answer.

"All right get the potion ingredients ready. It's now or never."

"Now." He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, lingering. "It's now, Hermione."

She squeezed her eyes shut as his mouth slanted over hers again, his tongue sweeping in between her parted lips.


	38. Part 38

When Severus' mouth left hers she felt disappointed and sighed sadly. "Now what?" she whispered. "Where are the ingredients for the potion?"

"The cauldron over there--" he gestured to the cauldron that was sitting a few feet away. "--I was planning on doing this went I left you."

"But I came with you instead…"

"Yes, you did, but that still hasn't changed my plans."

She smiled at him. "That's good." Standing up, she walked over to the cauldron and looked inside. Everything seemed to be there. He was prepared and ready. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"You," he whispered.


	39. Part 39

Once the potion was ready to go--surprising Hermione with how quick it really was--Severus poured it into two goblets. Yellow steam rose from the violet liquid, making Hermione nervous just looking at it.

When Severus handed cup to her, her stomach lurched at the smell, threatening to vomit. "This smells awful," she complained, eying it wearily.

He ignored her and took a long drink from his own goblet. He made a face as he swallowed. "It tastes worse," he told her.

"Merlin I must really love you," she muttered as she dumped the vile potion down her throat.


	40. Part 40

He swept down and kissed her once she swallowed. He tasted like the potion, but for some reason it didn't seemed nearly as nasty on him.

He pulled her against him, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth and his hand resting on the small of her back.

Suddenly, her stomach began to contract in pain. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around her and let her lean against him as the agony racked her body. He seemed to have expected the effect of the potion yet failed to tell her; she made a mental note to mention that later.


End file.
